Magnetoresistive effect elements using magnetism such as hard disk drives (HDD) and magnetic random access memories (MRAM) have been developed.
A redeposit adhering to a side surface when the magnetoresistive effect element is processed may be in contact with an electrode, which forms a short-circuit path. A method for cutting the short-circuit path is required without damaging the element.